deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Salesman
The Anime Salesman 'is a Trader that can be found at Trader Camps. He can vary in appearance but will always be wearing a black fedora hat. If the party has the Anime Girl in their party a special option will be available for her to 'say her catchphrase' for him. Doing this will net the party all of the items he sells (excluding the Anime Figurine) as well as +3 Morale (whole party), and 12 Food. If talked to with no food, he will give a free Shuriken 'as a souvenir'. If talked to with a Charming character in the party, he will give a free Otaku Katana with any purchase. Dialogue Upon Encounter ''This man is selling anime and anime accessories from a converted food truck. I AM DOING MY PART TO KEEP CIVILIZATION TOGETHER, ONE ANIME SALE AT A TIME! '''Party leader has the Anime Fan trait Character FLIPS OUT over the Anime Truck! *Character +4 Morale Not enough food Sadly, this isn't enough food for anime, though he gives away a free shuriken as a souvenir. Buy 5 Shuriken (1 Food) The group buys 5 shuriken. INCREDIBLE DEAL! Buy 4 Otaku Katanas (5 Food) The group buys 4 katanas. ENOUGH FOR A WHOLE GROUP! CUT THROUGH ANYTHING! Buy Anime Figurine (10 Food) The group buys an anime figurine. It seems really expensive... I CAN TELL YOU HAVE EXQUISITE TASTES! *characters with [[Traits#Anime Fan|Anime Fan] trait] +4 Morale *characters with high [[Wits]] -1 Morale *of party +3 Morale Buy Windstar (15 Food) The group buys a gigantic throwing star. THIS IS THE OFFICIAL WINDSTAR USED IN THE LIVE-ACTION VERSION OF THE WINDSTAR ANIME!! EXCELLENT CHOICE! Anime Girl says her anime catchphrase Name-chan does her catch phrase. Ahem. 'Love Beam' *cough* The anime man FLIPS OUT and gives up his entire stock and a lot of his personal food supply as gifts! *+1 Windstar, +5 Shuriken, +5 Otaku Katanas *+12 Food *Party +3 Morale Charming character in the party The trader gives Character an extra katana. PROMOTIONAL OFFER, JUST FOR YOU! *WINK* Character tells them to COOL IT If human:Character tells the anime trader to COOL IT. ALSO, ANIME ISN'T REAL! If animal:Character destroys some anime, as a protest against the very existence of anime. The anime trader gets the message. There is no way that he could take this well. NO! YOU'RE WRONG! STOP IT! NOooooooo! He enters the truck and then peels out in anger and confusion. The other traders are shocked! The group is forced to flee the trader camp! *characters with [[Traits#Anime Fan|Anime Fan] trait] -4 Morale Rob him Succeed Name robs the trader of some swords and shuriken, but smashes some perfectly usable animes in the process. The others are dragged into it. The group is forced to flee the trader camp! *+5 Shuriken, +4 Otaku Katanas *Party -1/-2/+1 Morale (guilt) *Character Composure and Loyalty revealed Fail The group is foiled when the trader runs in his vehicle, snaps the truck's armored shutters closed, and then drives away. The group is forced to flee the trader camp! *Party -1 Morale *Character Composure and Loyalty revealed Trivia * The Anime Salesman is one of three traders (the others being the Axe Merchant and the Witch) that do not have a different outcome for a fully charged COOL IT!!!. Category:Traders Category:Weapon Traders